User talk:Mectrixctic/4
User talk:Mectrixctic/1 User talk:Mectrixctic/2 User talk:Mectrixctic/3 NOTE: I do not tolerate message of the following types: insults, spam, profanity, and messages in all capital letters. If your message falls into any of these categories, it will most likely be removed and will receive no reply. I WILL tolerate BAAAAAAAAWING (i.e., excessive whining and complaining), criticism of site policies, other users, including me and personal problems Here it is We have our final important Spongebob parody, Mrs. Blow. What do you think, we need to draw her. 18:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Explorer's Parents Sure. I'm too lazy to give the details to you right now (that and I haven't even made them up yet), so I'll just go back in on the articles and change some stuff. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Dream of an Icy Sea... with laser jellyfish on the side.']]) View this template 16:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Fall and Rise Sorry I didn't respond. It's been eight months. Anyway I'm finishing Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan if you're intrested.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 11:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Raziel Hi there; First off, welcome back! I haven't seen you in awhile :3 Second, Raziel is Zone's twin brother from an alternate timeline. He got into the current timeline because there was a malfunction with the TARDIS. You may also need to read Tales of Deception - the prequel, to get an idea of the terminology used in the story. Also, Raziel's background is heavily influenced by the game Covetous on Newgrounds (warning: extremely disturbing game). Now the problems Tales of Phantasm has with Nightmare Epic; *King of Sorrow will still be used. Don't worry, I have a new method of having him fight Super Nightmare. *Kill will still die. *Raziel is similar to Zone, only he has a purple cape. The real problem I have is that I plan to have Raziel commit fratricide against Zone so he'll have to replace Zone in Nightmare Epic, or just scrap Zone all together. Any more questions, feel free to ask :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Idea # Maybe. The problem with that is it leads to a parallel universe, which may then require articles of its own, meaning we'd need a duplicate wiki or namespace to store the parallel database. # No. The BoF will never be succeeded by another organization; it merely upgrades itself over time, and the workforce continually changes. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 20:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Raziel and Kill hate each other. Kill forms her own army to take down Raziel in revenge after the fratricide occurs - her army assists the good guys in Nightmare Epic. I have the King of Sorrow problem planned out, but I don't want to spoil that - I've already spoiled enough already lOl. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 21:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Reported You are one messed up person.I agree with TurtleShroom.I have reported you to Wikia.You are at the point of where you might get blocked.I sugest you stop messing up club penguin :Hate to burst your bubble, but Wikia doesn't care. I have proof, too ;) http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 09:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: One more thing Well, I don't think I can tell you without spoiling it. I'll still tell you though, but I will need to slightly protect it abit. King of Sorrow comes out of Zone when he dies, possesses Kill, Kill becomes Queen of Sorrow, uses that power to take revenge against Raziel. Kill will still die, but it'd probably have to take a different route of death. King of Sorrow would be passed on to someone else after Kill dies, as well. Raziel could join Nightmare's syndicate, so there's definitely a reason for Queen of Sorrow to fight Super Nightmare. Sorrow takes several forms, in the King of Sorrow's case; its always been for revenge purposes. Anything else you need, feel free to ask. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 04:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Snowviet Union No. I do not give you Permission to do so. I adopted that article, so I have the final say as well. I also adopted the Great Fanon War Article, and redirected it to the GSWI since it was abandoned. Sorry. These both are under my Adoption. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 20:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Judge Lenny I have no idea what happened to him. I rewrote him, you changed him back and settled on him being a new character, and then he vanished. I'm confused. However, you can still revive this by simply writing the article from the pieces left in Director Lenny's history. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 23:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– '''– 01:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark Harvest and Stuff Dude, I've never seen it. I'm just taking other people's word for it, and usually everyone here is right. My favorites are The Nightmare Begins and Tak The Hideous New Girl. I cannot STAND Career Day (Zim's throat explodes in the fast-food restaurant, and the vampire has blood under his mouth) but my aunt went HYSTERICAL when Zim's throat went BOOM. I almost threw up at that very moment! Rocket Slug AND HERE'S SOME MEAT COVERED IN BARBECUE SAUCE!